A Silent Flame
by Mayumi S
Summary: Blake and Yang agree to start a fake relationship. Can these two maintain a fake relationship without it becoming real?


**A Silent Flame**

**Summary: The start of a new relationship?**

It was just another day at college for Yang, skipping her classes and finding quiet spots to kill time. Today, Yang decided on going to the library, not to read books of course. Instead Yang immersed herself in simple phone games. She never expected the library would be the place where her dull days would take an exciting turn.

"Excuse me. Are you, Yang?"

"I am. Who are you?" Yang looked up from her phone, examining the unknown women from head to toe. Yang then gestured for her to take a seat.

The black hair woman pulled out the seat across from Yang and sat down gracefully before continuing the conversation.

"Ah, I apologize for my rudeness, I'm Blake. It's nice to meet you." Blake extended her hand towards Yang after introducing herself.

"I'm Yang, likewise. You don't need to be so formal, Blake."

Yang, not too familiar with handshakes, awkwardly shook Blake's hand.

"So, do you need something from me?" Yang asked.

"I won't beat around the bush." Blake's amber eyes narrow, focusing on Yang's lilac eyes. Blake resumed after a short pause, "I want you to go out with me."

Yang's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Noticing Blake's serious gaze, Yang looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"W-was that a joke?" Yang replied, while rubbing the back of her neck.

Blake took notice of Yang's red ears, but opted to not to say anything. Instead she continued the conversation.

"I made a joke?" Blake questioned, as she leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand.

"No, but we kind of just met?" Yang composed herself and reestablished eye contact with Blake.

"Is that a problem?" Blake tilted her head in confusion.

"It is!"

"Why?"

"These kinds of things take time and are done in a certain order." Yang explained to Blake, before adding, "You act as though you've never asked someone out before." Yang relaxed back into her chair.

"You aren't wrong… I haven't been in a relationship either…" Blake murmured faintly.

"Wow, I'm surprised someone as beautiful as you doesn't have any experience." Yang leaned forward and brushed a strand of loose hair behind Blake's ear.

Blake lightly pushed aside Yang's hand while ignoring Yang's subtle flattery that was mixed in with a hint of teasing.

"Putting aside my inexperience, what's your answer?" Blake pushed for an answer.

"I'm okay with giving it a try but…" Yang sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Why would you suddenly ask a random person to be in a relationship together?"

"I wanted to do it for research." Blake admitted.

"You mean you're trying to thoroughly investigate my pure maiden body?!" Yang yelled out as she hugged herself.

"No, no, you misunderstood, please let me finish." Blake tried to calm Yang down. After a few seconds Yang settled down, Blake then resumed, "I want to gain experience in dating so I can write a romance novel."

"In other words, you have no interest in me." Yang deadpanned.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that." Blake tugged at her black scarf in a clumsy manner.

"I have to get going." Yang said while standing up from her seat.

Blake grabbed Yang's hand and begged, "Wait! Can we please work something out?" She looked up at Yang with a desperate look on her face.

Although reluctant, Yang sat back down and waited for Blake's proposal.

"How about fake dating? It's all platonic, no one falls in love, and no one's feelings will get hurt." Blake explained the plan she made up on the spot.

"Sounds good, but why should I help you?" Yang grinned mischievously.

"Just name what you want…" Blake hesitantly mumbled.

"Really?! In that case, I want to make a request right now." Yang said while clapping her hands together in excitement.

"P-please go easy on me." Blake sighed regretfully.

"I want you to be my friend."

"Huh?"

"It's not 'huh' you're suppose to say, okay Yang let's be friends!" Yang corrected Blake, while giving her a bright welcoming smile.

"Okay, let's be friends." Blake chuckled lightly, not noticing the smile that appeared on her face.

"I have to go _girlfriend,_ give me your number before I leave." Yang picks up her phone from the table before handing it to Blake.

Blake swiftly tapped her fingers across the screen inputting her information. She then hands the phone back to Yang, their hands touch slightly but neither is affected by the small contact.

"Do you have classes tomorrow, Yang?" Blake inquired.

"Mmm, tomorrow is Friday… nope! I'm free tomorrow and the entire weekend."

"Good, I'll call you after I finish my classes, Bye."

Blake turns away from Yang and walks to the exit to leave the library.

"See you tomorrow!" Yang yelled while waving goodbye.

XXX

"Honey, I'm home!" Yang exclaimed while entering her apartment.

"Hold on! Do not come in here, Yang!" Yang's little sister responded back in a panicked voice.

Not heeding her little sisters warning Yang walked into the living room. She opened the door to the living room and stood at the door frame.

"Gross! Ruby, Weiss! What are you two doing on my couch?!" Yang turned around after she discovered articles of clothing scattered around the living room and two women lying on the couch covered by a red blanket.

"We were baking cookies! Isn't that right, Weiss?" Ruby tried to explain the situation with a lame cover up.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you had only come home later… or not come home at all..." Weiss muttered under her breath in irritation.

"I heard that, besides it's my apartment! Don't dirty my couch with your cooties, ice princess."

"What a child you are, Yang. Still believing in cooties and if anyone has them it's you!" Weiss points her finger accusingly at Yang.

"Now, now, why don't we all calm down… and get dressed." Ruby suggested, her hands covering her important areas as she gets up from the couch.

After a few minutes of picking up loose clothing off the floor everyone was decent. Ruby and Weiss sat on the couch next to each other, holding hands. Yang on the other hand, chose to sit on a fold up chair across from the two.

"How were your classes, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"If she even attended her classes, even if she did it's not like she was awake throughout the class." Weiss pointed out.

"I did so go- never mind, you're right I didn't go." Yang sheepishly smiled as she admitted to ditching class.

Ruby shook her head in disappointment at her older sister's lack of commitment to college. Ruby leaned her head on Weiss's shoulder, Weiss responded by moving closer to her partner and leaning her head on top of Ruby's.

"Get a room, preferably not one in _my_ apartment" Yang voiced her discomfort.

"Feeling jealous, Yang? Being single for so long must be painful, if you beg I might consider cuddling with you."

"I'd rather die than cuddle with you, ice princess." Yang gives Weiss a look of disgust and sticks her tongue out at her.

"Tch" Weiss clicked her tongue in irritation before muttering, "stay alone for the rest of your life then."

"For your information I have a girlfriend!" Yang declared loudly but then continued in an unconfident tone, "kind of."

Ruby lifted her head off of Weiss's shoulder and walked over in front of Yang with excited eyes.

"I want to meet her!" Ruby eagerly requested.

"Erm, I'll introduce you in a few days." Yang answered.

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, how do I put it…" putting a finger to her chin, Yang tries to find the words to explain the odd situation. "We're kind of in a fake relationship." Yang bluntly explains.

"Why are you in a – never mind, it's not like I care about you or anything but, being in a fake relationship doesn't sound like a good idea." Weiss suggested.

Ruby seemed to be in agreement as she had a concerned look on her face and made an 'x' with her arms.

"It's not like I can just tell her all of a sudden I can't go out with her." Yang brushes her hand through her thick blonde hair.

"I don't like the idea but if it's you then it might work out in the end!" Ruby reassured her elder sister with a bright smile, completely contradicting her earlier expression.

"Thanks, baby sis."

Ruby's words cleared the small worries out of Yang's head, bringing a lovely smile back to the blonde's face.

Weiss still felt a hint of uneasiness about Yang's situation, but chose not to say anything to Yang.

"Don't come crying to us when things go wrong…" Weiss whispered so Yang couldn't hear what she said clearly.

"Did you say something, snow angel?"

"It was nothing, you dolt." Weiss stood up from the couch and continued, "Ruby let's go to my place."

Weiss didn't bother waiting for Ruby to answer as she left the apartment in a hurry.

"Weiss, wait for me!" Ruby ran after Weiss.

"No more baking cookies, Ruby!" Yang shouted, loud enough so Ruby can hear in the hallway.

"No promises! I'll be back in the afternoon!" Ruby replied.

After the sound of a door closing, Yang looks at the couch the two girls were sitting on.

"Well, I guess it's time to burn the couch."

Just before Yang could dispose of the couch her phone rings, giving off an annoying beeping sound.

Yang recognizes the newly input number and answers the phone with an energetic greeting.

"Hey! Did you finish your classes?"

"Yes, I have to work right now but I wanted to ask you something." Blake replies calmly.

"Ask me something? Go ahead, ask away!" Yang sits on the couch, twirling her hair around her index finger.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Are you trying to ask me out? Don't be shy just ask me, I might say yes." Yang playfully asked.

"I'm hanging up." Blake coldly stated.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Let's go out tomorrow." Yang replies back quickly.

"Meet me at the coffee shop closes to the college at nine."

"Coffee shop at nine, I got it." Yang repeats.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yang, good night."

"Good night, love ya!"

*beep*

_She hung up on me!_

Yang lied down on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking about how long it had been since she had gone out on a date with someone.

Within a few minutes Yang had started to fall asleep on the couch she was about to burn minutes ago.

XXX

Yang woke up early the next morning to get dressed, fix her hair, and call Ruby to make sure she was okay. After wrapping a yellow scarf around her neck and putting on a light jacket she headed out of her apartment.

Yang had arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes earlier than the appointed time. She sat in the far corner of the café, sipping her coffee in a manner that would make it last for a while.

Luckily, Yang didn't have to wait long for Blake. It seemed both of them had the same idea to arrive at least ten minutes early.

"Good morning." Blake set down her coffee and took a seat in the booth across from Yang.

"Morning, Blakey." Yang gave a warm greeting.

"Huh? Who's Blakey?"

"That would be you, Blake." Yang cleared up the misunderstanding. "Girlfriends make up pet names for each other right? Why don't you give it a try?"

"They do?"

Yang only nodded her head at Blake's question.

Blake blinked a few times in surprise before taking a book out of her bag and jotting down a few notes.

"Okay, I'll give it a try. How about… Honey?"

Yang flushed slightly at the sound of being called "honey" by Blake.

"Something a little less you know affectionate? We are faking this after all."

Blake acknowledged Yang's reasoning and began thinking of another name. Within a few seconds she voiced another name.

"Bumblebee."

"On second thought, let's drop the nicknames." Yang covered her face in embarrassment.

"That's fine." Blake had a small hint of disappointment in her voice. She thought Bumblebee was a sure winner.

"So what are we going to do today, Blake?" It didn't take long for Yang to recompose herself and restart the conversation.

"I want to experience a first date, so please take me on a date." Blake took a sip of her coffee as she waited for Yang's reply.

"A first date, huh? That's kind of sudden."

"Sorry." Blake apologized.

Yang looked outside and around the coffee shop in hopes of a date idea coming to mind. It was only when she looked at Blake's scarf and the cold weather outside that she thought of an idea.

"I got a great idea, come on!" Yang hopped out of the booth, grabbed Blake's coat sleeve and dragged her along to a destination unknown to Blake.

XXX

"Here put these on." Yang handed Blake a pair of ice skates.

Blake took the skates in her hands and made sure to tie them properly.

As the two finished their preparations they walked onto the ice cautiously.

"Do you know how to skate, Blake?"

"Yes."

Although Blake told Yang she had some experience in skating, the second Blake tried to move forward she almost fell forward. Luckily Yang was by her side and caught Blake in her arms.

"Falling for me already?" Yang grinned.

"Thanks my knight in shining armor. Are lame jokes a part of dating?"

"Lame?! That was comedy gold."

"Besides that, how long are you planning on holding me?" Blake looked up at Yang.

"Sorry about that." Yang released Blake from her arms before slipping on the ice herself. "Whoa!"

Blake with cat like reflexes put her arm under Yang's back and leaned closely to Yang.

A few girls around the couple began to clap, let of squeals of excitement, and comment on how dreamy Blake was.

Blake blushed slightly at the situation and Yang could only smile.

"Should I use that joke?" Blake asked.

"Please spare me." Yang chuckled at the reversal of roles.

Yang regained her footing and the two begin to skate around the ice rink for a while in silence, Blake held onto Yang's jacket sleeve this time as a precaution.

"Something has been on my mind." Yang breaks the silence between the two, "Is there a reason why you chose me?"

"Chose you?"

"You know, for this fake relationship."

Blake lets out a heavy sigh and skates off the ice rink to sit on a small bench for two. Yang follows closely behind her without saying another word.

After the two sit down side by side Blake answers Yang's question.

"There was no real reason. I've noticed you would come to the library everyday only to sleep and play games on your phone. To me you seemed carefree, so I figured maybe this girl wouldn't mind going along with this crazy idea."

"…"

Yang didn't respond to Blake, she only looked at the other couples skating together hand in hand.

"Are you angry? I won't force you to continue this if it makes you uncomfo-"

"I'm not. That's all I need to know so please don't feel sorry." Yang interrupts.

Blake blinked a few times and let out a small chuckle at her unnecessary worrying.

"By the way, can I be the first to read your book?" Yang looked at Blake with sparkling eyes.

"T-that's a little embarrassing."

"Just think of it as payment for me helping you out. You didn't think being my friend was the only thing I wanted." A devilish smirk appeared on Yang's face.

"F-fine, is that all you have to ask?"

"That's all! Let's continue our date!" Yang quickly pulls off her skates and puts on her regular shoes. Blake then replicates Yang's actions although at her own pace.

After returning the skates, Yang once again took the lead in heading to their next destination.

XXX

"Where are we going, Yang?"

Blake looks around and takes in her surroundings. She takes note of the increase in kids and two schools; one building acts as a middle school and the other an elementary school.

"We're here!" Yang runs ahead of Blake and starts to swing on a swing set.

"This is a playground. Is this how couples spend their first date?"

Blake takes the seat next to Yang and starts swinging back and forth.

"Only the cool couples. Consider yourself lucky at finding a keeper like me!"

Yang picks up momentum before jumping off and performing a back flip. She manages to stick the landing with little difficulty. Yang then turns around to receive her score from Blake.

"Nine point five out of ten, deduction of point five because I felt like it."

"What a tough judge, haha." Yang moves behind Blake and starts to push her to gain more momentum.

"H-hold on Yang, I'm going too high!" Blake grips the chains of the swing in fear.

"Don't worry about it! Jump any time you feel like it!" Yang cheers her on and puts extra strength in her pushes.

Blake swings high up only to come down fast, at that point Yang couldn't move out of harm's way. Yang tries to move back quickly but ends up getting hit by Blake regardless.

"Gah!" Yang falls on her back due to the collision.

Blake gets off of the swing and kneels down by Yang's side to check on her.

"Are you okay…?" Blake rubs her hand over Yang's shoulder.

"One out of ten…" Yang let out a pained groan.

"Pfft… haha"

Blake puts her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. It proves to be useless as she ends up bursting out in laughter and holding her stomach in pain.

After a few seconds of laughter pass by, Blake helps Yang to her feet and over to a nearby bench.

"Do you feel okay, Yang?" Blake questioned Yang who is rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I kind of hit my head on the ground though." Yang winces in pain.

"In that case, let's try something." Blake puts her legs together and gently tugs on Yang, signaling her to move towards closer.

Yang complies and lays her head on Blake's lap. Blake then proceeds to gently rub Yang's head and runs her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I thought you had no experience in dating and romantic stuff." Yang wondered.

Yang closed her eyes and slowly grew more comfortable.

"I read countless novels on romance, played dating simulators, and examined the relationship of two of my friends. If you count that as experience then I have a lot."

"Do you really need me in that case? You have all of that to use as reference for your novel." Yang commented.

"I can write all the scenarios and dialogue. The only problem is there is no emotion behind my writing." Blake shook her head.

"Sorry about today then." Yang whispered apologetically.

"Why is that?" Blake questioned.

"I didn't really give you the proper experience of a date. I should have taken things more seriously."

Yang moved away from Blake's lap to stand up and stretch her back. The sound of popping and cracks are heard with each stretch.

"It's fine, this date felt natural to me. I gathered plenty of research thanks to you, but I'm still lacking the feeling of a real relationship. With that said please continue to take care of me."

Blake extended her hand out to Yang.

Yang looked at Blake's hand and took a hold of it. She then pulled Blake off the bench and into her arms, bringing the two into a hug.

"Okay! From now on I'm going to show you all I know about dating!" Yang energetically says as she pumps her fist into the air.

"How much do you know about dating?" Blake with a slight blush on her face looked at Yang for an answer.

"…"

Blake breaks the hug, puts her hand on her hips, and interrogates Yang.

"Have you ever dated someone before, Yang?"

"Just once, Kind of, sort of, maybe, I'm not too sure?"

Yang answered as she looked up at the sky with a confused expression. She took a deep breath before giving a smile directed towards Blake.

Blake thought Yang looked sad for a second, but decided it was just her imagination. She then took out her phone to look at the time.

"I have work soon so I should be going. Do you mind if we have another date tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Hmm, I'm not sure. I might be able to schedule you in." Yang teased.

"Right… If you find time in your busy schedule give me a call." Blake smiled softly.

"Okay." Yang closed the distance between them and hugged Blake. "See you tomorrow! I'm going to go all out next time!"

"Should I be happy or afraid?" Blake returned Yang's hug, wrapping her arms around Yang's slender waist. After a few moments of enjoying each other's embrace they let go.

"Bye." Blake gave a small wave.

"Have a good day at work, sweetheart!"

Yang blows a kiss to Blake.

Blake starts walk away from Yang, after a few steps she stops and turns around to tell Yang, "have a good evening, Bumblebee." Blake accompanied her words with a small wink.

Yang didn't respond, instead she adjusted her scarf to hide her rosy red cheeks, hoping to herself that Blake didn't notice her blush.

Yang walked home with a skip in her step, her heart was beating faster than usual and her excitement was at a high.

Yang joked to herself what she must be feeling was love for Blake. She knew that nothing like that would ever happen though.

After all, their relationship was nothing but fake.

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? You guys tell me to whether to continue this or not. I didn't really take too much time to edit this so there might be a few errors, sorry. Thanks for reading and see you guys either on a new story or this one, bye!**


End file.
